callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Type 25
The Type 25 (called Type 95 in the game files) is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Strike Team and Call of Duty: Mobile. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign David Mason uses the Type 25 in Cordis Die with a Reflex Sight as part of the recommended class. The Type 25 also appears in the mission Judgement Day. Multiplayer The Type 25 is the second weapon in the assault rifle category, unlocked as soon as Create-a-class is unlocked, but still requires an unlock token. The Type 25 has relatively low damage per shot, killing in four shots up close, three if one is a headshot. At long range, it takes five shots to kill and four shots if at least two are headshots. It performs similarly to the Famas from Call of Duty: Black Ops, with similar attributes such as having lower damage, but with low recoil which acts as compensation. It is surprisingly effective at all ranges, but shines in close to mid-range engagements. Despite its low recoil, it may be preferable to fire in controlled bursts at particularly long ranges as the high rate of fire can often cause the player to run out of ammo in the middle of a firefight. Select fire can also help with controlled bursts over longer ranges giving it an edge at even longer ranges (even though costing it an extra attachment slot). The iron sights are clear and open, leaving optical attachments largely up to the user's preference. It has a longer than average reload time, which can be mitigated by the Fast Mag attachment. It also has a decent hip fire spread which can be tightened further using the Laser Sight attachment. The problem with the laser sight, however, is that it slightly obstructs the iron sights. It does, however, consume ammo at an appalling rate, making Scavenger a useful choice. The Extended Clip is also an extremely useful attachment as the Type 25 can run out of ammo very fast, especially when engaging multiple targets. January 26, 2013's patch reduced the idle sway of all assault rifles. The hip fire spread of the Type 25 was also tweaked slightly, allowing for better performance when firing from the hip. The minimum damage was also tweaked, allowing for fewer shots to kill over long ranges so long as two are headshots. March 12, 2013's patch increased movement speed slightly while wielding the Type 25 and also increased its medium range damage, making it a stronger competitor against other assault rifles. The Type 25's movement speed is now 96.5%, as opposed to the normal assault rifle speed of 95%. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies The Type 25 appears in Zombies maps such as Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, and Origins and can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. Much like the Famas from Black Ops, the Type 25 suffers from low ammo capacity of only 150 rounds when obtained, long and commonplace reloads, low damage, and very high and unpredictable recoil. It can help in the accumulation of points, but overall, there are better choices such as the MTAR due to its higher reserve capacity and the Galil due to it also having a higher reserve capacity but also a higher magazine capacity. Double Tap II is not very good on the Type 25, as the already high ROF becomes next to uncontrollable, and ammunition supplies will deplete fast. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Strain 25. It has a 30-round magazine with 270 rounds in reserve, higher damage, and two attachments, a Reflex Sight and a Fast Mag. It is one of the weapons able to be Pack-a-Punched multiple times for 2000 points, cycling through different attachments, but retains the Fast Mag attachment. These attachments include a Grenade Launcher, EOTech Sight, Target Finder and a MMS. Type 25 vs Strain 25 Gallery Type 25 BOII.png|The Type 25 in first person Type 25 Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights Type 25 Reload BOII.png|Reloading Type 25 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the Type 25 Type 25 Sprinting BOII.png|Sprinting with the Type 25 Strike Force Soldier with Type 25 BOII.jpg|A soldier firing his Type 25 in an early screenshot Wielding Type 25 BOII.png|A Type 25 in the "Welcome to Nuketown 2025" trailer To the SAM BOII.png|Section's Type 25 in "Cordis Die" Type 25 Third Person BOII.png|Third-person view of the Type 25, equipped with Reflex Sight Videos BLACK OPS 2 TYPE 25 ATTACHMENTS|Type 25 with and without attachments Call of Duty: Strike Team Gallery Type 25 CODST.png|The Type 25 in Call of Duty: Strike Team Call of Duty: Mobile Attachments Optics *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Tactical Scope Other *Foregrip *Suppressor *Extended Mag *Quickdraw *Laser Sight *Stock *Fast Reload *FMJ *Long Barrel (Battle Royale only) *Heavy Mag (Battle Royale only) Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The Type 25 appears to have some variant of digital camouflage on it by default. *The Type 25 replaced the Type 95 at some point after the E3 demonstration of the game, as indicated by the Type 25 reusing the Type 95's E3 pick-up icon. This is supported by the fact that the Type 25 is still referred to as the Type 95 in most game files. *Unlike most assault rifles, the iron sights are not folded down or removed when attaching optics. ru:Type 25 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Assault Rifles